I Lurv You
by Poodlewoodlelover
Summary: All human, Alice Cullen falls in love with Jacob Black. Alice's pov. Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. She owns Twilight. Not me.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, so this is my new story. So…yeah. I hope you all like it. Please Review! I like reviews, they make me happy! Well, this is not a normal Twilight story, it is a JacobxAlice story. This story is also an all human story._

_Disclaimer: (this disclaimer is in a geometric formula known as if-then statements) If I was Stephenie Meyer, then I would own Twilight. I am not Stephenie Meyer, so I do not own Twilight. _

Alice POV

I looked up from where I was sitting, my vision blurred from the relentless tears that poured from my eyes. I looked across the beach to see him, his arms around _her_, loving _her_, hugging _her_. And here come the tears again.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and cried, my chin resting on my knees. Rustling noises came from the bushes behind the tree I was sitting against. On any normal occasion, I would be curious or frightened. Right now, I just did not care. I didn't care if it was a friend, or an enemy, or an irritable grizzly wanting to devour me. The only thing that mattered right now was my broken heart. Apparently, not even my heart mattered anymore, not to Jasper at least. The thought of his name brought on a new round of tears.

I thought he loved me. I thought I was his. I thought wrong. I was nothing to him, nothing! The rustling in the woods behind me got louder. I chose to ignore the noise. I buried my head in my arms and cried. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I whipped my head around to see someone, staring at me with curious eyes. He looked pretty tall, with long black hair, pulled in a ponytail. And he had these gorgeous dark brown eyes that held nothing but concern. And his dark skin shimmered in the small amount of light the dense clouds let through.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a comforting voice.

"I'm just fine and dandy." my voice cracked. He didn't believe me and sat down beside me.

"Want to talk about?" he asked. I glanced over in the direction of Jasper, lip-locked with some girl, and I burst into tears again. The mystery guy followed my gaze.

"What is it? What happened?" he asked, not understanding the reason for the tears and sadness.

"H-he b-b-broke up with m-me f-for h-h-her." I choked out. I must sound really pathetic. I am sitting here, crying at a beach, because my boyfriend of two years just decided to randomly leave me for some chick. I thought he was the one. I thought he would propose any day now, and we would start a family together. Well, this was not the first time I thought wrong.

I was suddenly enveloped in a hug. The mystery man beside me wrapped is strong arms around me and held me to his chest.

Stranger Danger!

That annoying thing in my head called my conscience was sending off warning signals that this man could be dangerous, that I could get hurt. But honestly, how much more hurt could I get? Nothing could compare to the pain I was going through.

But he did not scare me, his hug didn't tell me that I should run, or be afraid. No, his arms around me felt _right_, safe.

I leaned into the mystery man and cried into his shirt. I hugged him back by wrapping my small arms around him.

"Shhh, there, there." he whispered and rubbed my back comfortingly. I must have cried for about ten minutes. My eyes were red and swollen from crying, and must have looked a mess. I pulled myself out of his embrace and looked up at him. He smiled down at me with an almost wolfy grin. It was just about the most adorable thing I have ever seen. I smiled slightly.

"So why are you here? I mean, why did you come over here and comfort me? Thank you by the way, that meant a lot to me. It really did." I said.

"I was out here walking around with my friends Quil and Embry, when I saw you over here crying." He smiled sadly at me. "No one deserves to sit here crying. Especially you." He whispered the last part. Then he stuck his hand out in front of him. "My name is Jacob by the way. Jacob Black." I grabbed his hand in a firm handshake.

"Nice to meet you Jacob. I am Alice Cullen."

"Alice Cullen? Dr. Cullen's daughter?" he asked "You live up in Forks, right?"

"Yep, that's my dad. And yes, we do live up in Forks. Do you live here in La Push?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I've lived here my whole life. It's pretty sweet, I guess." He looked out over where Jasper was. "So what happened with you and him? If you don't mind my asking, I mean, if it will make you upset or anything, you don't have to tell me." He looked down at me with a weary expression, like I might explode again.

"Well, that's my boyfriend, er, ex-boyfriend." I choked out that last part, and fought hard to fight off the oncoming tears I knew would come sometime during this story. "We had been dating for over two years. I thought he was the one, Jacob. I thought he meant everything he said." I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. He smiled encouragingly and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"So what happened then, Alice?" he asked gently.

"Well, I was talking to him last night, and he asked if I would take a walk with him this morning on the La Push beach. I said yes, of course. I got here this morning to find him with his arm around _her_….."

_**Flashback**_

_I got out of my flashy yellow Porsche and skipped over to the spot Jasper said he would meet me at. Then I saw him, walking towards me, with his arm around a beautiful girl, so much prettier than me. This must all be a big misunderstanding. My stomach dropped at the sight of him and her. This must be his long lost sister, or cousin that he wants me to meet. I mean, he loves _me_, doesn't he? Of course he does. I know for a fact that Jasper Hale loves me._

_They walked up to me and she smiled at me and I smiled back._

"_Jasper, who is this?" I asked in a friendly tone._

_He ran a hand through his blonde hair. "Well, erm, Alice this is Samantha." he told me._

"_Hi Samantha! I'm Alice, Jasper's girlfriend. It is so nice to meet you! I'm sure we can be great friends, don't you think?" Samantha rolled her eyes and Jasper frowned._

"_Jazz…what is it?" I asked, wearily. I was scared now. Jasper didn't hug me, he didn't even say hello to me, that is not normal._

"_Alice, it's over." Those three words broke my heart. Broke it into tiny, bite-sized pieces._

"_Jazz…w-what are talking about?" I refused to believe those words. They couldn't be true, they just couldn't._

"_Alice, it's over, ok? I cant do this anymore. " I looked up into his light blue eyes, and I could see that he meant that. _

"_Jazzy. Don't go." I whispered. My body became numb and I couldn't even feel the wind on my face. I just stood there. Jasper walked over to me, and crossed his arms._

"_Alice, you're not good for me." He told me. He was slowly backing up, walking over to Samantha. "Bye Alice. I hope you find someone, take care of yourself." and with that he walked away._

_I stumbled my way over to a patch of wet grass, under a pine tree. I didn't care that I was getting my new jeans all wet and muddy, the only thing that was going through my mind was that Jasper no longer loved me. I don't know if he ever did love me. With that new realization, I sat there under that tree, crying my eyes out. At least an hour must have gone by, and I still couldn't even feel my body. I was still numb. _

_I looked up from where I was sitting, my vision blurred from the relentless tears that poured from my eyes. I looked across the beach to see him, his arm around_ her_, loving _her,_ hugging_ her. _And here come the tears again._

_I pulled my knees up to my chest and cried, resting my chin on my knees. Rustling noises came from the bushes behind the tree I was sitting against. On any normal occasion, I would be curious or frightened. Right now, I just did not care. I didn't care if it was a friend, or an enemy, or an irritable grizzly wanting to devour me. The only thing that mattered right now was my broken heart. Apparently, not even my heart mattered anymore, not to Jasper at least. The thought of his name brought on a new round of tears. _

_I thought he loved me. I thought I was his. I thought wrong. I was nothing to him, nothing! The rustling in the woods behind me got louder. I chose to ignore the noise. I buried my head in my arms and cried. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I whipped my head around to see someone, staring at me with curious eyes. He looked pretty tall, with long black hair, pulled in a ponytail. And he had these gorgeous dark brown eyes that held nothing but concern. And his dark skin shimmered in the small amount of light the dense clouds let through. _

_**End of Flashback**_

"…And you know the rest." I told Jacob, as my story came to a close.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok! So here is chapter 2! Yay! Remember to review and tell me what you think!_

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns. Poodlewoodlelover does not own._

_Previously:_

"_..And you know the rest." I told Jacob as my story came to a close._

Alice Pov.

Jacob stared at me with his mouth open, not speaking. I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes and waited.

"He…how could he do that to you?" Jacob blurted out rather loudly. "Oh, I am going to rip his head off and…and…oh he is so dead." Jacob growled, getting to his feet. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"Jake, don't." I told him shaking my head. He sighed and stood back up. "Anyways, I really should be going home. It was really nice to meet you, and thanks for everything." I smiled at him, as I stood up, and brushed myself off.

"You are very welcome. It was a pleasure to meet you too." He smiled his wolfy grin and pulled me into another hug. I laughed and hugged him back. As soon as we pulled back, I began to walk towards my car, leaving Jacob standing there by the tree. My legs were stiff from sitting for so long, and my jeans were wet and muddy. To be honest, I wasn't sure if I could go home looking like this. My brothers would freak out, and that would just cause trouble. Emmett and Edward are very…protective of me. "I'm their only sister, its their job" apparently.

Besides, Jasper is their best friend. I don't want to ruin their friendship. _Maybe if I sneak through the back, I will go unnoticed_. I plotted in my head as I started my car. Driving home was….difficult to say the least. The sobs that took over my body and the endless tears pouring from my eyes made it rather difficult to see. I pulled up to my house, and quickly got out of my car and headed towards the back door.

Bad idea.

Edward and Emmett were having some sort of childish, immature wrestling match in the backyard.

"One, two, three, I WIN!" Emmett released Edward from the hold he had him in, and jumped up and down childishly.

"Emmett, I demand a rematch." Edward growled, standing to his feet. I tried to sneak around them without being noticed, but Edward caught sight of me.

"Alice, what are you doing….and, Holy crap what happened to you!?" Edward ran to my side at once. I must look worse than I thought.

"Edward, calm down. I am perfectly fine, I have no idea what you are talking about." I said calmly, though my voice sounded dead, even to me.

"Fall in the mud Alice?" Emmett laughed as he ran over to where me and Edward were standing. Emmett frowned as soon as he saw my tear stained face and red, puffy eyes.

"Alice, where is Jasper? Wasn't he with you? What happened? Who's butt am I kicking now?" Emmett was going into his protective mode.

"Guys, it's nothing you need to worry about." I tried to walk into the house but was scooped up in Edwards arms and being carried through the door.

" Edward Cullen put me down right now!" I yelled at him. I was so not in the mood for their playing around. I needed to get upstairs and call my best friend Rose right away. Edward carried me over to the couch and sat me down, followed by Emmett.

"Alright Alice, talk." Edward said, as him and Emmett sat on either side of me.

"Boys, it's nothing now go away and leave me alone!" I growled at them. Edward sighed and Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Alice, your eyes are red from crying and your _new jeans_ are covered in mud. The Alice I know would never even think of getting mud on her clothes. Now what happened, and don't downplay anything you understand me?" Edward looked straight into my eyes and I broke down crying again. They each put an arm around me as I cried for the umteenth time today.

"It's J-j-jasper. H-he broke u-up with m-me for S-Samantha." I choked out. I was starting to get a headache. All this crying hurt my head.

"Samantha? The new girl who just moved here? Man, she is hot!" Emmett stated. Edward smacked him in the head.

"You IDIOT! GET OUT OF HERE! CANT YOU SEE OUR BABY SISTER IS HEARTBROKEN? AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS SOME HOT GIRL WHO JUST REPLACED ALICE?!" Edward shouted at Emmett. I actually laughed a little at Emmett's expression. No one has seen Edward yell like that before, and man was Emmett scared.

"Al…I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking…oh my goodness I am so sorry!" Emmett picked me up off the couch in a big bear hug.

"And don't worry, I am going to kick the sh-"

"Emmett Cullen, what did I tell you about swearing?" A very angry looking Esme was in the doorway tapping her foot impatiently.

"Sorry Mom." Emmett said, looking down.

"Now who is it you are going to kick the crap out of dare I ask?" Esme asked wearily, while drying off a plate with a dishtowel.

"Jasper." Emmett and Edward snarled at the same time. I love my older brothers. Sure they can be idiots sometimes, but they are always there when I need them most. I don't know what I would do without them in my life. Esme frowned.

"Jasper? Why? He is such a sweet boy. He's always been so sweet to Alice. I mean, he is practically family." She practically scolded Emmett and Edward. When she said how sweet he was, I just couldn't escape the memories haunting me. I remember the day we met, how sweet and gentlemanly he was. I remember our first date, and our first kiss. I remember every I love you that ever came out of his mouth. And I want it back. I wish he was mine again, not Samantha's, not anybody's but me!

At this point, I started to sob again. My mother looked over at me, hiding between my brothers, and rushed over to my side.

"Alice, baby, what's wrong? What happened?" She hugged me tight and we sat down on the couch across from the boys. I just shook my head and cried on my mother's shoulder. She rubbed my back and held me as I cried my eyes out yet again.

"Ed, Em, what happened?" Esme asked, almost in tears herself.

"It was that stupid, filthy, rotten, -" Emmett, started but was cut off by Edward.

"It's Jasper Mom." Edward explained. Esme looked confused, I would have been too, no one would have ever thought that J-J-Ja, I couldn't even think his name, it hurt so much. No one would have ever thought him to leave my side, ever. Esme continued to rub my back and comfort me as I cried and my brothers explained what happened with _him._

About a week went by, and I had not gotten any better. I cried myself to sleep every night. I couldn't talk to my best friends, Rose or Bella. I didn't leave my room at all pretty much. My family's mood was dampened as well. When one of us is not happy, none of us are.

A knock on my bedroom door awakened me from my thinking. "Come in." I choked out, my voice hurt from sobbing and crying.

"Al, come on and get ready. We're heading out shopping." Edward peeked his head through my door.

"I don't want to come." I said lifelessly. Edward sighed and walked across my room and over to me. He grabbed both my shoulders and shook me lightly.

"Alice, you aren't the same anymore! The Alice I know and love doesn't spend her time moping around, and definitely does not turn down an opportunity to shop." Edward told me with a sigh. "Now, get ready because you are coming with me and you will like it."

"Ugh! Fine, get out so I can change." Edward skipped out of my room with a smile. "Yeah, just don't do that ever again." He laughed and closed my door.

I walked over to mirror and was shocked at the person I saw looking back at me. Her black hair was flat and messy, not in its usual spiky hairdo. And her eyes, weren't the lively color blue they used to be, they looked dull and empty. The dark circles and redness around the eyes didn't look very nice either. Over all, the girl in the mirror looked a mess.

I threw on a pair of jeans and a t shirt. I know, that is not my normal choice of outfit, but right now I just didn't care. That just shows you how messed up this new, lonely, boyfriend-less Alice really is.

I grabbed my purse and stomped out of my room. I walked slowly down the stairs, something I realized I have not done over the past week. As soon as I made it downstairs, I went straight to the garage without even looking in the direction of my family waiting on the couch. I heard Edward and probably Emmett following close behind me.

"I'm driving." I said as I pulled open the car of my yellow Porsche.

"If you insist." Edward shrugged and hopped in the passenger seat. Emmett got in the back.

"If either one of you morons mess up my car, you get me a new one, understood?" My heart was already broken, I didn't need my car broken too.

"Whatever miss grouchy-pants." Emmett laughed as I glared at him through the rearview mirror.

"Woah, Al, watch your driving, no need to cause road rage." Edward teased me.

"Don't you tell me how to drive." I snarled at him. I'm not really sure why I am being so rude to them, I know they are only trying to help, but it just keeps making everything worse. They both shut up the rest of car ride.

I pulled up to the mall in Port Angeles, and turned to face my brothers.

"Listen you guys, thanks. Thanks for trying to help with everything. It means a lot to me. And I'm sorry I am being mean and rude. Forgive me?" I smiled at them, knowing I was already forgiven.

"There is nothing to forgive, Alice dear." Edward smiled at me before opening the car door and getting out into the cold misty air. The weather was chilly today, rainy like usual, but cold.

Me and my brothers linked arms and skipped into the mall, laughing like idiots. We were getting weird looks and stares from all the people in the parking lot, so we released each other and slowed to a walk. Once in the mall, Emmett disappeared without warning, most likely off to the video game store or food court.

"Well, One down only one to go." I whispered just loud enough for Edward to hear.

"Trying to get rid of me?" He said with a crooked smile. "Well, it will take more than a video game store or the food court to rid you of my presence." Edward laughed.

"Hmmm alright then. Lets shop brother dearest!" I laughed as I grabbed his hand and started dragging him through the mall.

"Where are we going you evil pixie?" I could tell he was anxious and nervous about where I could be dragging him to. Finally, we approached our destination.

"Oh no Alice, I am not shopping in there with you!" Edward had on the most funniest face as I tried to drag him into Victoria's Secret. I broke down laughing, I hadn't really laughed like this in a long time.

"Fine then, I will go in by myself." I laughed and entered the store, leaving poor Edward alone at the door. After browsing around for a little while, I decided it was time to move on to the next shop. I stepped out the doors, to see Edward was no where to be found. He was probably on the phone with Bella, I reasoned. So, I began to walk down the mall, looking for a store to shop in.

I was looking in the window of a shoe store when I felt someone poke my side. It tickled and I made a squeaking noise. I turned around to see who it was that poked me.


End file.
